El sabor de la sangre
by MariSeverus
Summary: Él sabía, cómo destruírla. Estaba claro que ella, sólo sería para él y de nadie más


**Nada es mío. Solo la idea.**

_Él_ sabía, cómo destruírla. Estaba claro que ella, sólo sería para él y de nadie más. Se atrevió a _enamorarse__ y él, a hacerle sufrir las consecuencias. Se lo había dejado claro. Ella, tenía "dueño", le gustara o no. Pero por supuesto, una vez usada, ya no le "_servía_". Sólo quería de ella, dos **cosas. Lo demás era inservible. Por que el amor, se puede cambiar, puede siempre encontrarse en los ojos de otro.** Ahora sus ojos, estaban donde él, pudiera verlos._

FAN FIC PARA EL CONCURSO DE POTTERFICS "HISTORIAS DE **HALLOWEEN**"

* * *

EL SABOR DE LA _SANGRE__  
_(Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto es de JK Rowling)

* * *

Su sonrisa está tiesa. Está clavada en aquella pared. Su rostro está clavado en aquella pared. Sus ojos están bien abiertos y su expresión de angustia refleja el mal de un pasado trágico. El clavo está sobre su piel que escamada; cae lentamente. El marco hace juego con el color de sus ojos. Su piel está morada. Putrefacta; por el paso del tiempo. Ese era su castigo, era su culpa y su mártir. Sus ojos ya no se moverán, sus cabellos están adheridos a aquella pared frisada con la sangre que se derrama.

A su lado hay un pequeño retrato. Es una pequeña mano. Las uñas ya tienen gusanos, tierra y lágrimas que derramó quien en su marco colocó. Sólo queda el recuerdo, que gusanos comen como manzana podrida. La sonrisa escueta mira en su dirección cuando aquellos fragmentados dedos, su rostro quieren tocar. La historia no es tan larga como la hilera de sangre que la pared recorre.

_Era un frío día de invierno en el noventa y tres. La puerta rechinaba de una forma inquieta y una mujer, susurraba un dulce canto. Sus primeros sueños estaban vertidos en aquella niña de ojos caramelo, que le miraba con felicidad. Anneth, era su nombre._

Él la amaba, pero ella no. Él pensaba en ella y ella, lo único que tenía en mente, era en tener una hija con otro hombre. Sus labios, su perfecta piel nívea como el pétalo de una rosa, no era suya y aquello hería su cuerpo como miles de agujas insertadas en cada poro de su piel. Aquella perfecta armonía, se había convertido en su delirio. Aquella meta inalcanzable, se acortaba cada vez más con cada mirada que daba al filo de aquel cuchillo negro.

Todos los días se miraba en el espejo. Se maquillaba como ella, se cortaba el cabello como ella. Un lunes, un martes. Sonreía e imaginaba a sus perfectos pequeños. Pero no era ella, el espejo nunca mentía. El maquillaje se agotaba y nada era perfecto. Debía encontrar un poco más.

Constantemente, solía seguirla. Sabía sus itinerarios, sabía sus rutinas y deseos. Llevaba su vida y solía calzarse su vestido favorito, que robó una vez. El placer, de ser la mujer de sus sueños. El placer de sentir en cada uno de sus poros, las manos de aquel que fuera su esposo. Soñaba con eso y gemía en la oscuridad. Desde su ventana observaba a su pequeña niña y con sus viejas muñecas que en la basura estaban, solía jugar. Hablaba con ella, ya la conocía. Sus jueguitos del té con Anneth la muñeca de porcelana.

Su mente estaba enfrascada, su sonrisa tiesa y sus ojos ya no parpadeaban. No comía, no dormía, sólo estaba allí parado. Esperaba, que su esposo se fuera y ese día, llegaba pronto. La única vez en la cual se notó vida en su rostro, fue esa. Una sonrisa que se ensancha en los confines de su odio más profundo. Va a sentir, el sabor de su sangre.

Se convertía en su sombra, en sus pies. Lo primero que pensó, un ataque emocional. Ciertos conflictos con su marido, eran la opción perfecta. Tenía copias de su llave. Copias de su vida grabada en cintas.

"Él no te ama. Él te engaña" Voces en la sombra, perturban y su mente enceguecen. El primer momento, la cena. Su esposo llegaba tan temprano.

"Conserva tu sonrisa, unas gotas y ya" "Nadie oirá sus gritos de dolor, tu niña duerme" "Dulce niña que en su cama duerme como ángel"

Nunca dejó de sonreír. La comida estaba en la mesa. Olía tan delicioso. Un poco de polvo bastaba. Algo de veneno sólo hacía más picoso el sabor y por ende, mucho más satisfactorio. Sus pasos son lentos, su mano no tiembla y su sonrisa permanece.

"Estás muy callada hoy". Regresa a la cocina y en una pared se apoya. Un cuerpo pesado se cae al suelo, convulsiona y se contrae. Estalla y miles de salpicaduras de sangre, saltan como un grito agudo. Nadie pudo oír cuando su cuello sostenía ante el ardor y la quemazón. Nadie acudiría a su ayuda. El cuerpo mientras va muriendo, ve lo último de su amor. Camina y frente a él se arrodilla. Sonríe. Ella sonríe como posesa.

"Hola, mi amor" "¿Qué tal tu día?" "Hora de dormir, mañana tienes mucho trabajo" Se queda en silencio, mirando al cuerpo. No debe dejarlo allí y con suavidad, lo arrastra mientras tararea algo que suena como "Siempre habrá amor, en tu corazón". Es divertido, es ornamental colocarlo en su salón. Retrocede y mira su creación. Allí parado con los ojos abiertos, con los brazos estirados. "Atrápame mi amor, atrápame"

El cuerpo desaparece, sólo es una sábana nada más. Su hija llegará pronto. Es todo su cielo, es todo su amor. Pero, el amor se remplaza. El amor, no tiene valor alguno. El amor, debe ser eliminado.

Se levanta de su cama sin dejar de sonreír. Ni siquiera su cuerpo mueve. Tiesa se levanta. Ya es la hora. Ella, va a aparecer.

"Es su descendencia. Es él aún en otro cuerpo. No puedes dejar que se burle de ti. Ella lo sabía, ella te mintió"

Todo está mortalmente en silencio. La oscuridad sobrecoge la puerta del inframundo, que un pequeño ciervo debe cruzar. Es su hogar, lo que está a punto de comérsela. Con una sonrisa, ella entra ¡Oh por dios, no sabe lo que puede encontrar! ¡Oh por dios protégela! ¡Abre tus ojos y mira por esa divina criatura! Demasiado tarde, una vez que entras en el infierno ya no puedes salir.

Las puertas y ventanas están tapizadas, las manos de su madre en las paredes. Hileras de palabras, pedazos de carne que cuelgan. Dientes que en hilos, tocan su frente al chocarlos. Alza su cabeza cuando una gota de sangre cae en ella y no puede creerlo. ¡Su padre está colgado allí! Está clavado y su cabeza pronto caerá por el peso de la gravedad. Su miedo hela su sangre y sus sistemas reciben el impacto de choques eléctricos. Aún así...aún así, sus pies se funden con el suelo. Aún así, sus ojos están clavados en los de su padre.

Un curioso sonido, sigiloso, se mueve tras ella. Se da la vuelta con mucha lentitud. Su madre está allí, sonriente y llena de sangre. Sus ojos no parpadean y sus brazos se mecen lentamente. Sólo escucha su grito, que la ensordece. Quiere huir, pero su mano se aferra a ella como pinzas. Sus labios relame y en su boca, están incrustados los dientes de su marido. Contó de más.

"Annieth... ¿Ya viste a papi? Ya no le teme a las alturas" "Está arriba y nos estará cuidando siempre"

Los labios de Anneth no se abren, su boca es una mueca de terror. Las manos de su madre, ya no la acarician. Esas, son las manos de su padre que ella misma cortó.

"Te quiere y dice que te ama" "¿Lo sientes?" "El caso es que yo también te amo mucho" Su agarre se afianza. Su mano dejará marcas en su brazo, al ser cortado. Su sonrisa ensanchada con miles de dientes putrefactos, reaparece. Su madre tira de aquella niña con mucha felicidad. Sobre la mesa coloca su pequeña mano y un cuchillo empuña.

"Paris se quema, se quema Paris"- va saltando sus dedos, con mucha lentitud. ¿Cuál cortará primero? "Paris se quema, se quema Paris" "Paris se quema, se quema ¡Paris!" su dedo índice ya es historia. Su hija, se retuerce de dolor.

La canción se repite, los dedos caen. Con una sonrisa suave, su madre apila los dedos. Son la decoración de los árboles. Su hija se contiene la mano con un pañuelo y trata de huir. Cae al suelo, algo la hizo caer. La cabeza de su padre le persigue. Le reclama el pobre aseo a su habitación. Es historia.

"Hijita querida" Su madre se cierne sobre ella y su cuchillo clava en su cabeza. Es divertido moverlo allí en su frente. Que sus ojos miren, lo que ha hecho. "Hijita, ¿no has hecho tu tarea?" ¡No la has hecho!" Miles de cortadas arden como brasas. Su pecho, delinear la forma de sus senos. Recorrer su vientre y hacer la forma de su ombligo. Juegos y más juegos, mientras sigue tarareando una dulce canción. Son pedazos de historia que debe guardar.

Su plan siempre marchó a la perfección. El cuerpo de aquella mujer está en la cama. Su sonrisa congelada, sus ojos bien abiertos. Se terminó. Todo su mártir se terminó.

"Ven a mí querida" "Ven que quiero darte amor"

La maquilla, la hace suya. Aquel vestido de novia, aquel velo que siempre debió ser suyo. Sueña con ese matrimonio, mientras danza con su cadáver putrefacto. Su pintura de uñas nunca se vio mejor. Él siempre la amó, pero ella no. Él por ella, todo lo dio y su rechazo sintió. Su cuerpo es frágil, ya no pesa cuando lo transporta.

Cuando dan la última marcha nupcial. Cuando la deja caer al mar. Nunca se vio más hermosa. Con su cabello y ese efecto que el agua le brinda. Sólo conservará dos cosas en su haber. Aquel rostro que tanto deseó y aquella hija que ella, nunca le dio.

En su pared se quedarán, para que nunca puedan olvidarlo. Para que nunca puedan dejarlo solo y para que aparten las sombras de su camino. En su sofá, las mira todos los días. Un día creyó que ambas lloraban y por ende juró, que nunca las abandonaría. Desde entonces, sus manos inmoló para allí colgarlas y abrazarlas para siempre.

Sentía la satisfacción, de que su cadáver ya no sería de él. Que sus manos estarían allí para acunarlo por las noches. Que sus ojos que se escaman y se caen, velarán por sus pasos. Muy pronto aquellas manitas con gusanos y desperdicios, crecerán y entonces, él formará una bella familia. Preciosa era su mujer, preciosa había sido su boda.

Su cadáver al mar, para que alimentara a los peces. Reía, como poseso. Se acariciaba pensándolo. Se acariciaba pensando en aquellos gemidos de dolor, cuando su cuerpo ultrajó y su rostro despegó del mismo. Había sido música.

Cómo una perfecta cajita de madera, con el más suave y angelical trinar. Y ahora sólo dormía con los brazos abiertos, esperando que su fantasma merodeara por los confines de su hogar. De su mente. Ella no podía irse sin él. No iba a vivir otra vida, sin él.

Desgraciadamente, ya estaba encantado y ella, no tendría paz si él no lo decidía. Había cavado una tumba con su nombre y el de su hija. Con la tierra jugaba y lanzaba cada una de las partes que rescataba del mar. Las que podía.

Despiadado, cruel era el amor; pero era recíproco. Pobre alma perdida, que el amor le han negado. Pobres ojos grises, que el sufrimiento predicen. Sentimientos encontrados, lágrimas falsas y verdaderas. ¡Allá se va el amor! En una plegaria para que no acabe con el. Es muy tarde, ella y su hija están a muchos metros bajo tierra. Gritan, cuando la sal marina les lastima en sus heridas desgarradoras y sin fin. Pero ya nadie va a escucharles, como él predijo. Nadie escuchaba a los infieles, a los que sus promesas incumplían. Él nunca le dijo que le amaba, pero ella, debió **intuírlo**.


End file.
